deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ICEBEARISBEST/ICE'S Top 10 personal favorite Spongebob episodes
Ahh spongebob You we're for the LONGEST TIME my favorite cartoon So lets countdown my favorite episodes But first: rules, i cant have a movie on this list LETS MOVE ON TO THE FUCKING LIST 10: Rock Bottom In this episode we see spongebob and patrick take a bus back from glove world, they miss their stop however and get stuck in Rock Bottom and they have to wait for the bus. This is one of the episodes where the jokes are STRONG and Many of them work like the launguage or the bus coming and going. There was also an eerie feel to the episode one that would not happen again. This is just as classic as classic can get 9: The Fry Cook Games AHHH THIS ONE. Spongebob and Patrick compete in the fry cook games and thats it. Theres not much else to say about the plot. Now im not gonna praise this one cause it would just be a repeat of what i say for Rock Bottom. Also this is the one with my names not rick 8: The Krusty Krab Training Video This one is a classic. It is very off genre and thats what makes it hillarious. A lot of the jokes are- HOOPLA. A lot of the jokes are- HOOPLA. A LOT OF THE JOKES ARE- HOOPLA *throws brick*. Yeah i made a terrible joke, but so did my paren- *SHOT* Ok ill stop t with the jokes. Everything about this episode works and its quite possibly the funniest fake training video ever created 7: The Camping Episode How could anyone forget this one? Its classic right down to the bone. Spongebob and Patrick go camping... right outside their house. Squidward gets annoyed with them and joins. Every joke works, The Marshmellow, The Circle on the ground and the song. This song is my 3rd favorite song in spongebob. So this episode is a classic and worth a watch 6: Frankendoodle MEEHOYMINOY. This episode is episode has without a doubt the greatest one off spongebob character: Doodlebob. Spongbob and patrick find a pencil, draw spongebob and BOOM. this episode is just joke after joke after joke. This episode should be watced more than once 5: Chum Bucket Supreme I know a LOT of people dont like this one but, ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITES. Spongebob and Patrick redesign the chum bucket and they fuck up, A LOT. The best joke of the episode is the chum is fum and fum is chum joke. this episode ALWAYS puts a smile on my face and i recomend you check it out 4: Band Geeks This episode is just one of the best. Squidward wants to impress squiliam so he makes a band. They suck though. This episode is just line after line of quoted dialouge. Is mayonaise an instrument. The end is amazing. Them using sweet victory just makes perfect sense. This is one of the rare episodes where we see squidward have a happy ending and its so heartwarming to see squidward get a happy ending. I'd recomend it but chances are, you've already seen it 3: Pizza Delivery This one is a classic. Spongebob and Squidward deliver a pizza. THATS IT. The jokes hit hard and make me laugh. Plus the how am i supposed to eat my pizza joke is my favorite joke in the entire series. I have nothing else to say 2: Roller Cowards Spongebob and Patrick wanna go on a scary rollercoaster and are scared the entire episode. the jokes in this one. The baby ride, the what are you looking at, the bathroom line and the ride it self. The ride is one of my favorite moments from any cartoon. EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS EPISODE IS JUST PERFECT. Whenever im feeling down i watch this one and feel better. You should watch it. Every one should watch this episode Honourable Mentions Graveyard Shift Idiot Box Krusty Tower: This episode is awesome and i rank it as number 11 Snowball Effect and Sailor Mouth 1: Chocolate With Nuts OHHHHHH This one. What can i say that has not been said already. Every single line works. i enjoy every single frame in this episode. The old lady. The guy screaming CHOCOLATE! and patricks stupidity all work together to create an amazing episode. I always watch this episode and begin craving chocolate. This is without a doubt the number 1 greatest spongebob episode Category:Blog posts